1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and particularly to a switch provided with an electrical member such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED), used in various electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional switch provided with a light source is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,429 published on Apr. 10, 2007 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,805 published on Feb. 19, 2008. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,429 disclose a switching device, includes a vertically moveable operating member with a cavity in which a light lies. The light is supported on tongues of a pair of sheet metal energizing members. Each energizing member has laterally opposite sides that form a pair of legs. The legs extend downward along opposite sides of the switch casing, and the legs have lugs at their lower ends for soldering to traces on a circuit board. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,805 disclose a switch, comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity, a first, a pair of second and a third fixed terminals embedded in the insulative housing, a movable contact retained in the cavity of the insulative housing, an operator exposed above the movable contact, a retention portion positioned on the operator, an LED located above the retention portion, an actuator assembled to the insulative housing, a cover attached to a top of the insulative housing, and a gasket interposed between the insulative housing and the cover. The insulative housing has two fixing portions respectively defined in a pair of opposite sidewalls, and the LED has a pair of cantilevered arms respectively contacting with the second fixed terminals and fixed in the fixing portions of the insulative housing for immovably fastening the LED to the insulative housing. When the operator is downwardly pushed by the actuator to thereby depress the movable contact, the movable contact has a central contact portion thereof being downwardly depressed for contacting with the first fixed terminal to thereby establish an electrical connection between the first and the third fixed terminals.
Take the U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,805, and in fact for assuring of the electrical connection between the second fixed terminals and the cantilevered arms of the LED, the capacity of the fixing portion just enough to receive the cantilevered arm of the LED. But due to this reason in assembly, the cantilevered arm of the LED may burst the fixing portion of the housing.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.